


Alone (Or Maybe Not)

by suneokmin



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, Sad Marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneokmin/pseuds/suneokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius remembers everything, but none of the others seem to do the same. In his mind, he was left behind by all of his friends again and is alone. But is it true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://myrtlewilson.tumblr.com/post/61364054774/reincarnation-au-where-marius-is-the-last-of-their. The story doesn't follow exactly what the post said, because I didn't want it to be completely sad. Hope you enjoy!

It was heartbreaking, really.

The first ten years of Marius' life had passed in a blur. But, a few days after his tenth birthday, the memories started to fload back, when he met Courfeyrac and Jehan in his new school. The smell of gunpowder and blood he felt everytime he got near the two was intoxicating, and only got worse trough the years, especially after he met the rest of the Amis. All of his dreams were filled with screams and the sound of triggers being pulled and bullets striking flesh. He rememered everything, from the protests to the barricade to the death of all his friends, and, eventually, Cosette’s death, leaving him alone to mourn over every person he had lost.

But none of the others remembered.

He first realized it when Courfeyrac presented Combeferre to him. The fourteen year old 'Ferre was just like Marius remembered: the hair, the glasses, the warm smile and comforting look. Although the lack of memories from the barricade startled the freckled boy; he had thought all of them remembered, for Courfeyrac would suddenly start talking in 19th century French, and Jehan had wrote a good load of poems about revolutions, even if they had never really talked about their past lifes.  
Even so, Combeferre would, a few times, engage in Courfeyrac's chats in French, and still had the same wish of changing the world for the best. Marius cried that night, after also finding out that neither Jehan nor Courfeyrac remembered, for he thought he was alone again.

Enjolras didn't remember either. He and Marius had met in the old back room of what used to be the Café Musain. The room was Marius' secret place, and, aparently, also was Enjolras'. The blond quikly became friends with him and the others, and was as passionate about revolution as before, the Patria seeming to be the only he could ever think about.

A few months later, Feuilly, Grantaire and Bahorel had also joined the group, that now went under the same name as before, Les Amis de l’ABC, followed by Joly and Bossuet, shortly before Musichetta also became a part of the group. Still, none of then remembered.

Eventually, Cosette and Eponine both joined the Amis, although ‘Ponine was a bit different of what Marius remembered, as she seemed to be friends with Cosette, and even co-leaded in Courf’s plan to make him go out with the blonde. But the girls didn’t remember.

Marius cried a lot, especially at night, and, in the times he did it in front of his friends, none of them knew how to react since he never explained the reason behind his sadness.

It wasn’t until a few days before the New Years’ Eve party that everything became crystal clear for the rest of the Amis.

Marius had recently found a very old painting of a couple in his parents summer house, and Cosette had seen him cry alone in their bedroom while staring at the art across the room. The picture showed a young man, around his twenties, with a woman who cradled a baby. The couple looked far too much like Marius and Cosette for the fair-haired girl not to be startled; she had understood what was happening right away.

That evening, she called Eponine and Grantaire, and told them what was going on with Marius. After a few more phone calls, all of the Amis were in the living room of the flat she shared with her boyfriend.

"Marius?", she called out from where she was seated on the couch. "Marius, honey, could you come here for a second?".

Upon her call, Marius walked out of their bedroom, eyes red and swollen, still full of tears.

"Sit down, my friend", Courfeyrac told him, while patting the empty seat right at the middle of the couch; he sat down, and was soon envolved by Cosette's arms.  
"What is wrong, honey? You've been crying to much lately. That's not normal", she told him. When he looked around, he saw the concerned expressions on his friends' faces, and felt his face warm up with embarrassment.

"What is wrong is that...", he took a deap breath, already having the urge to cry again. "Is that none of you remember", he burst into tears right then, and felt his girlfriend's arms tighten around him.

"We always remembered", Enjolras said, which made Marius abruptly lift his head from it was buried in his hands.

"W-what?", he breathed out, barely a whisper.

"What makes you think we had forgotten, hum?", Grantaire asked him in his usual cynical way.

"We remember everything, especially the bullets. And I think I talk for us all when I say that those were the worst part", added Eponine with a smile.

"So, you remembered everything, but never told me you did? I thought I was alone!".

"You were never alone Marius", said Bahorel. "We never left, not even after we died. We watched over you and Cosette for a long time, and she eventually joined us in our wait for you to come stay with us so we could come back to Earth and finish what we started".

"We never talked about it because we knew those were hard times for you Marius, and remembering it wouldn't be a happy thing", said Joly, hugging him.

"Thank you for staying by my side, now I know that I couldn't have chosen better friends than you all. Thank you".

Marius felt a lot better now, being hugged by all of his friends, after learning that he was never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy end, but it's literally three in the morning (God, I should be sleeping). Hope you liked it!


End file.
